


Insecurities And Misunderstandings

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, I'm Sorry, Insecurity, Kuroo is stupid, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sorry Tsukki, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Tsukki needs comfort so does Kenma.Kuroo wanted a nice time but  uh oh...





	Insecurities And Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy,I guess... :3

Tsukishima was heading towards his lover's house. He had been dating Kuroo Tetsurou,former captain of Nekoma High School for about two and a half years now.

Currently he was having a bad day. He woke up in the morning from a nightmare that Kuroo was breaking off their relationship and leaving him. He always had been insecure about their relationship. He never was the naïve type. So he worried Kuroo would grew tired of dealing his mood swings and leave him for someone better. Also he a troublesome day at uni didn't make his mood any better. So he was hoping meeting Kuroo should help him feel better.

He entered an building and used the lift. He was now standing in front of Kuroo’s apartment. Tsukishima used his spare key to enter the house.

Shutting the door on his back he toed off his shoes. He looked around the living and kitchen but Kuroo wasn't there. He guessed Kuroo probably was in his bedroom. He put his bag on the couch and headed towards the bedroom. The door was slightly open so he pushed to enter.

After entering the room he saw Kuroo and Kenma on the bed. Kenma was sitting on Kuroo's lap. His face on Kuroo's neck. Kuroo’s hands wrapped Kenma. Kuroo looked up to see Tsukishima standing. This wasn't really a scenario. But he froze when he saw there was was lube and condom packages on the nightstand.

“Sorry,for interrupting.”,he blurted out before quickly getting out of the room.

He sat on the couch at the living room. What the fuck did he just witness. Was his boyfriend cheating on him behind his back with his best friend? He felt his world crumbling. He got up, picked his bag and quickly got out of the his house.

He couldn't think properly. He was walking quickly. He couldn't believe what he saw. His boyfriend was cheating on him. There's no way to describe what he just saw with his own eyes. He eyes prickled,tears trying to get out. His heart felt numb. 

He lived close by so soon he reached home.He quickly got home,to his room,shut the door and locking it he broke into tears.

 

\------------

“Wait,Tsukki.”,Kuroo looked puzzled. He didn't expect Tsukki to show up uncalled. And Tsukki looked hurt as he left the room. He couldn't get up as Kenma was almost asleep on his lap. He didn't want to wake him up.

It wasn't unusual for Kenma to come visit him to play games and maybe take a nap cuddling him when he had a particularly bad day. It helped him feel better. Today was the same.

He was getting ready for to spend some time with Tsukishima and maybe have a good fuck. He was about to call Tsukishima and go take a shower when Kenma arrived. He didn't say anything but sat on the bed smuggling him.

He tried to make him talk and what he was able to get out was Kenma had a tiring day. So he offered him to sleep and Kenma agreed. Half an hour later he heard the front door shut and Tsukishima arrived.

He heard the door shut again and frowned. He wondered what happened that the blonde looked so--  
Shit. Shit. Shit. He fucked up. Things have fucked up. Kei misunderstood things. He needed to do something. 

He carefully placed the sleeping Kenma on the bed and draped a blanket over him. He picked up his phone to dial Kei’s number while put on some clothes and quickly ran out of the house.

It had been a while since Tsukishima left the house but he thought he could still manage to catch up to him. But he didn't see the blonde on his way.

He wasn't picking up which Kuroo kind of expected. He worried if he had gone somewhere else instead of home. But Tsukishima wasn't stupid so he decided to check on his house first.

He also had Tsukishima's house key. He opened the door and thankfully Yamaguchi, who Tsukki was sharing the house with, didn't seem to be home yet. He went ahead to Tsukki's bedroom. The door was locked. So he knocked. No reply came. He knocked again.

“Tsukki,babe open up the door, please. We need to talk.”

Still silence. So he fucked up really bad. Tsukki didn't even want to talk to him.

He tried again,”Kei please,open the door. We really need to talk. I think you misunderstood things. Please, give me a chance to explain. I'll”

There was just a click on the door. Tsukki has opened the door. 

He quietly entered the room. Tsukishima was sitting on edge of the bed,hands on his lap. His eyes looked red and puffy that meant he was crying. Kuroo felt bad for making his boyfriend cry.

He knelt down in front of him. Taking his hands on his own then placed a kiss on them. He looked into the blonde's eyes.

“Let me explain first. It's not what you think it is.”,he started. “I was planning to spend some time with you. But then kitten arrived before I could even call you. I just asked him to take a nap. Then you arrived.”,he let out a frustrated sigh. His words all jumbled up.

He looked at his boyfriend who had tears running down his chin.

“I'm sorry for making you upset,Kei. Please don't leave me.”,he pleaded, pressing his hands onto Kei’s.

“It's okay,Tetsu. I'm sorry that I overreacted.”, finally Tsukishima spoke. “I have seen Kenma come visit you countless times but the dream today and the scenario on your room. My mind wasn't working properly. I'm sorry.”

 

He got up and placed a kiss on Kei’s temple. Then hugged him,squeezing tightly. He probably had a bad day,he thought. But he was glad things sorted out. He wouldn't be able to take it if Kei had left him because of a misunderstanding.So much for a good fuck, he laughed at himself.

A sound of door opening then shutting and some rustling. After that a voice called out.

“Tsukki ! I'm home.”,the voice was Yamaguchi's. He continued, “There's a bakery opened recently near my way from work to home. I bought some shortcake. Have you had dinner yet? Let's eat the cake as dessert. Tsukki?”, Yamaguchi knocked on the door.

Tsukishima got up wiping his he opened the door.

“Did Kuroo-san come? I think I saw some extra shoes...”,his words trailed off as he looked at Tsukishima's face then noticed Kuroo behind him.

“Are you alright,Tsukki?”,he asked worriedly.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. I'm fine.”,Tsukki replied then walked away to the kitchen. Kuroo gave Yamaguchi an awkward smile and went after Tsukki.

“Let me help you make dinner.”,Kuroo wrapped his hands around Kei and placed a kiss on his nape.

“You're not helping,Tetsurou.”,Tsukki frowned, earning a grin from Kuroo which deepened his frown.

The dinner was short. They were mostly silent when eating. Tsukishima mumbled something about the cake tasting not bad which usually meant it tastes good before getting up. Kuroo washed the dishes as Tsukki watched him.

After that they all went to their rooms. Kuroo was staying over not wanting to leave Tsukki alone at least for the night. He texted Kenma so he wouldn't worry when he wakes up.

He borrowed some clothes from Tsukki and took bath. When he entered the room again Tsukki had just finished changing into his sweatpants.

Kuroo went ahead and kissed Kei deeply on the lips. They went to bed for the purpose of cuddling and more kissing until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
